Les secrets de Gravity Falls (tome 1)
by Dori77
Summary: Les jumeaux Pines sont de retour à Gravity Falls pour résoudre de nouveaux secret et mystères avec leurs oncles et leurs amis. Mais Dipper à un mauvais pré-sentiment depuis qu'ils ont quitté Piedmont.
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour à Gravity Falls

Chapitre 1 : Retour à Gravity Falls

Gravity falls est une petite ville qui se situe dans l'Oregon. Elle ne se trouve sur aucune carte connue mais comme leur oncles vivent là-bas c'est donc plus facile pour les jumeaux d'y aller. Mabel et Dipper sont venue pour la première fois il y a un an et... disons qu'ils y ont vécus de drôle d'aventure.

Mais à présent l'année d'école est finie et ils vont enfin pouvoir y retournée :

-Tu va vraiment ramenée Dandinou ? Fit Dipper

Mabel eu l'air surpris quand il lui posa cette question

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-Et bien je ne suis pas sûr qu'Oncle Stan aprouve

-Mais il adore se cochon ! S'exclama Mabel

-Mouais...

Le bus est en retard. Quand Dipper redirigea son regard sur Mabel elle étais déjà entrain de câliner Dandinou son cochon.

-Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille un peux.

-Impossible il est trop mignon ! Mon rêve c'est d'avoir une armée de Dandinou pour jouer avec moi.

Puis un grand sourire rêveur se fit remarquer sur son visage.

Quand le bus est arrivé les jumeaux sont monté à bord et se sont assis au fond. Mabel sorti sont ancien album de souvenir de l'an dernier.

-C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir de l'année dernière ? Fit Mabel

-Mmmh... Dur à choisir mais je pense que la partie grandeur nature de ''Dongeons, Dongeons et encore plus de Dongeons'' est l'un de mes préférée. Et toi ?

-Pfff facile : mon combat contre les licornes bien-sûr ! C'était extra ! En plus elles ont un goût de barbe a papa ! Fit Mabel en se léchant les babines

Dipper lui répondit simplement avec un sourire. Pour faire passer le temps du voyage ils se remémorèrent les souvenirs qu'ils s'étaient fait à Gravity Falls avec leur amis. Jusqu'à que les jumeaux tombe dans un profond someil.

Dipper se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar : Bill avait gagnée lors de la

Bizarre-Apocalypse et ne s'était pas laissée faire par le piège de leurs oncles. Ils étaient devenues ses esclaves et Bill avaient envahies leur monde : Il en étais le chef suprême.

Heureusement sa n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve. Mabel c'est réveillé peux de temps après lui et au loin on pouvait déjà voir le panneaux de ''Gravity Falls''. Quand Mabel le vit elle se mit à courir partout à l'intérieur du bus en criant :'' JE VAIS REVOIR MES COPINEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS''.

Quand à lui Dipper était plutôt pressée à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux mystères car à Gravity Falls y avait de quoi faire dans se domaine et sa les jumeaux l'ont bien compris la dernière fois.

-Et toi t'es plutôt pressée de revoir TA Wendy nan ? Lui fit Mabel avec un air taquin en lui mêtant de gentil coup de coude provocateur.

-Ah mais laisse moi tranquille avec sa ! Et puis commença MA Wendy ?

Mabel à a peine eu le temps de répondre qu'ils avaient franchis les limites de la ville

SA Y EST : ILS ETAIENT A GRAVITY FALLS !


	2. Chapitre 2 : SURPRISE !

Chapitre 2 : SURPRISE !

Avant de descendre du bus les jumeaux se répétait une dernière fois leur plan car personne à part leur parent n'est au courant de leur venue et encore moins leurs oncles : c'étaient une surprise !

-J'ADORE LES SURPRISES ! N'arrêtais pas de répéter Mabel

-Oui moi aussi mais il faut qu'on se concentre si ont veut réussir. Répondit Dipper

-Bon répétons le plan.

Leur plan étais d'une grande simplicité mais les jumeaux ne voulais pas rater leur seule et unique occasion. Sa consisté à :

1- S'infiltrer dans le Mistery Shack (sans se faire repérer c'était primordial !)

2- S'équiper des canons à confettis

3- Faire la surprise à tout le monde

Ils avait même fait une liste pour voir si tout était ok

-Canons à confettis ? Fit Dipper

-J'ai ! Fit Mabel

Dipper sortit leur plan qu'ils avait noté sur un papier

-Plan appris par cœur ?

-On as ! Fit les jumeaux

-Cochon trop mignon ? Fit Mabel en prenant Dandinou dans ses bras. J'AI !

Dipper leva les yeux au ciel

-Bon et bas c'est parti ! Cria Mabel

Le bus se gare et les deux jumeaux descendes. Dès qu'ils posent pied à terre ils se mettent à courir en direction du Mistery Shack. Les jumeaux étais plus qu'impatient de retrouver leurs oncles et leurs amis.

-On fait comme on a dit on rentre par la porte de derrière. Elle n'ai jamais fermé à clef

-Ouaip c'est notre seul chance

Mabel étais déjà épuisé à cause de Dandinou mais sa en valait la peine et puis peux lui importait se que disait Dipper elle savait qu'au fond oncle Stan adorer son cochon.

Quand ils arrivais dans la zone du Mistery Shack Mousse s'emblais déjà avoir fini avec une vingtaine de touriste.

-Tu crois qu'il s'en sort comme ''Monsieur Mystère'' ? Mabel fit des guillemets avec ses doigts

-J'en suis sûr et certain ! Répondit Dipper

-Mais au fait tu crois que Wendy travaille toujours au Mistery Shack ? Car il me semble que maintenant c'est Melody qui s'occupe de la caisse de la boutique de souvenir nan ?

-Je ne m'en fait pas pour ça. Répondit Dipper. Wendy m'avait prévenue et elle ma dit que Melody n'étais pas à plein temps dans se nouveaux job. Et puis elle passe souvent les aider quand elle n'est pas entrain de travailler au Mistery Shack.

-Plein temps ? Sa veut dire quoi ? Répondit Mabel

Dipper soupira

-Sa veut dire qu'elle n'y travaille pas toute la semaine

-AHH ! D'ACC...

-Shhhht !

Dipper l'avais empêcher de continuer à parler avec sa main mais pour se débarrasser de lui Mabel se mit a la lui lécher

-Beurk ! C'est dégueu !

Mabel se mit à ricaner

-Bon aller faut qu'on passe à l'action

Puis les jumeaux se faufilais jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Comme ils l'avait prévue elle n'étais pas fermée à clef ils réussissent donc à rentré. Tout le monde était là ils était tous la dans le salon :

Oncle Stan étais avachie sur le fauteuil avec une canette de ''Pitt'' dans la main, à côté y avait Wendy et Mousse tout les trois étais entrain de regarder la TV et à côté sur la table oncle Ford était entrain d'écrire des notes. Dipper à faillit lâcher une larme en les voyant tous ici : il avait attendu se moment toute l'année.

Mabel se contenta de faire apparaître sur son visage un énorme sourire elle avait sûrement envie d'aller leur faire un énorme câlin.

-Ok t'es prête ? Fit Dipper en chuchotant

-Je suis plusse que prête !

Les jumeaux s'équipèrent des lances confettis

-3

-2

-1

Quand ils ont activer les lances confettis tout le monde a poussé un bruits de sursaut.

Puis une fois que la fumée et les confettis se sont dissipées laissant place au jumeaux tout le monde à pu entendre dans tout le Mistery Shack :

SUUURRRPRIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles

Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles

-Demis-portions ? Fit Mousse

-Moucherons ? Fit oncle Stan

-Les enfants ? Fit oncle Ford

-Les copains ? Fit Wendy

-SUUURRRPRIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! S'écria les jumeaux

Tout le monde se jeta sur Dipper et Mabel sans rien dire tellement ils était heureux de les revoir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la les enfants ? Fit oncle Stan

-Bah à ton avis gros bêta ?On vient passer l'été ici ! Fit Mabel

-Et vous êtes arrivés quand ? Fit Wendy

-On est descendu du bus y a dix minutes environ. Répondit Dipper

-Et le trajet c'est bien passée ? Demanda Mousse

-On a dormi tout le long ! Répondit Mabel

-Vous êtes partis quand ? Demanda oncle Ford

-Se matin vers environ sept heure du voulait vraiment arriver dans l'après-midi. Fit Dipper

Tout le monde lâcha les jumeaux. Dandinou sorti du sac à Mabel et sauta sûr Stan.

-AH !NANN ! Fit Stan il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre puis Dandinou se mit à le lécher

-Oui bon bah ça va toi aussi tu ma manqué !

-JE LE SAVAIS !Cria Mabel

Quand Dandinou se retira Stan se redressa et Mabel lui fit un sourire. Elle était heureuse de voir que malgré tout se que pouvait dire son oncle il aimait bien se cochon et elle venait d'en avoir la preuve.

Elle se retourna et chuchota à l'oreille de Dipper

-Je te l'avais dit !

Dipper se contenta de grogner

-HiHiHi !

Puis mousse dit :

-Et si on fesait une fête pour célébrer votre arrivée ?

-Mais oui une grande fête au Mistery Shack ! Fit Wendy

-Tes sûr Mousse ?Parce qu'il n'est que 14h tu risque de perdre des clients. Fit Dipper

-Bah pour vous deux je ferais n'importe quoi ! Répondit Mousse

-Alors c'est décidée ! Fit Mabel

-Ouaip ! S'exclama Dipper

-Alors on va devoir s'organiser. Fit Ford :

Mousse tu t'occupe de la musique

-Entendu !

Wendy de la déco

-D'ac !

Stan de la nourriture

-Ok

Mabel les affiches d'invitations

-OUAIS !

-Et moi ? Fit Dipper

-Toi tu va venir avec moi pour préparer un petit quelque chose. Répondit Ford en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-C'est une surprise.

Une fois que tout le monde avait sa mission ils se mirent tous au travail même Stan pour une fois.

Mousse fit une playlist de musique d'ambiance, Wendy raccrocha les vieilles décorations et même la boule à facette, oncle Stan était parti faire les courses et quelque chose fit penser à Mabel que pour une fois il ne serait pas radin, Mabel fabriqua ses affiches d'invitations qui étais remplis de paillettes et de couleur comme d'habitude. Quand à oncle Ford et Dipper ils était parti chercher un ingrédient

-Il ne me manque qu'un seul ingrédient Dipper

-Ah oui et lequel ?

-Du lait de vaches à cercles. Répondit Ford

-Vache à cercles ?! Elles existent vraiment alors ?!

-Oh que oui ! Répondit Ford en ricanant

-Mais comment on fait pour les trouver ? Demanda Dipper

-Avec ceci ! Ford sortie une touffe d'herbe mais elle était rouge et sentait fort. Grâce à ça elles vont vite rappliquer mais il faut d'abord qu'on aille dans les collines

-Entendu ! Fit Dipper

Les vaches à cercles sont des vaches avec la particularité d'avoir plusieurs cercles rouges sur tout le corps et produisent un lait qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Oncle Ford et Dipper se posa sur les hauteurs de Gravity Falls puis sorti la poignée d'herbe et attendit que les vaches à cercles s viennent. Ils ont du attendre 5minutes avant d'entendre les galops des vaches quand elles se sont arrêtées à leur niveaux Ford c'est mis à traire l'une d'elle avant de s'en aller. Dipper remarqua quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur comme si le lait bourdonnais.

-Oncle Ford le lait émet des sortes de vibration non ?

-Oui c'est normal le lait des vaches à cercles est spécial mais il peut se boire sans risque même si sa n'a pas très bon goût ! Répondit Ford

-Ah d'accord et tu va en avoir besoin pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit c'est une surprise

Dipper ne posa pas plus de question.

Il hésitait à parler de son drôle de rêve qu'il avait fait dans le bus à son oncle mais comme il ne voulais pas risquer de gâcher le moment avec ses mauvais souvenirs il ne dit rien.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Mistery Shack tout le monde était présent et avait accomplis leur tâche sauf Wendy qui était entrain de terminer avec la déco. Une fois que tout étais en place Mabel descendit avec ses affiches.

-Je suis prête !

-Moi aussi. Fit Dipper. Mais oncle Ford à besoin d'aide.

-Tu peux y aller tranquille Dipper je m'occupe de tout. Répondit Ford

-Tu est sûr ?

-Mais oui accompagne plutôt ta sœur.

-D'accord

-Alors on y va ? Fit Mabel

-On y va. Répondit Dipper

Puis les deux jumeaux sortis du Mistery Shack pour aller inviter tous leur amis à leur fête de se soir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Invitations

Chapitre 4 : Invitations

-Alors on y va ? Fit Mabel

-On y va. Répondit Dipper

Puis les deux jumeaux sortis du Mistery Shack pour aller inviter tous leur amis à leur fête de se soir.

-J'imagine que tu veux d'abord aller voir Grenda et Candy ? Fit Dipper

-OUAAAIIISSS ! ON PEUT, ON PEUT DIT ON PEUT ?

-Oui, oui d'accord ! Répondit Dipper en soupirant

Après tout Dipper n'avait personne qui pouvait inviter a part Mousse, Wendy, ses oncles et... MAIS OUI PACIFICA! Se dit Dipper. Mais où est-ce qu'elle pouvais habiter maintenant qu'elle ne vit plus dans leur ancien manoir.

-Mabel faut que je retourne au Mistery Shack.

-Pourquoi ? On vient juste de partir. Répondit Mabel

-Bah je vient de remarquer qu'on sait pas où vit Pacifica. Et comme ont va l'inviter faudrait savoir où elle habite.

-Mouais.

-Quoi ? Qu'est se qui a ?

-Bah chui pas sûr que Grenda et Candy apprécie le fait qu'elle soit là.

-Peut-être mais on va quand-même l'inviter. C'est devenue une amie après tout. Fit Dipper

-Mouais.

-De toute façon je te demande ton avis j'y vais c'est tout.

-D'accord, d'accord. Répondit Mabel

Puis Dipper reparti en direction du Mistery Shack.

Mabel reprit son chemin. Elle décida de se diriger vers la maison de Grenda. Quand elle arriva en face elle appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette.

DING-DONG !

-J'arrive ! Fit une voix grave

C'était Grenda. Mabel la reconnaîtrai entre mille mais en même temps c'était difficile de l'oublier se dit Mabel en ricanant. La porte s'ouvrit puis Mabel se sentit faire un tour dans les airs : c'était Grenda qui la fessait tournoyer plus vite que n'importe qui.

-Mabel ! Tu ma tellement manquer !

-Toi aussi tu ma manquer Grenda !

Puis elle se firent un câlin.

Quand elle se lâcha Grenda lui demanda :

-Qu'est se qui t'amène ici ?

-Et bien Dipper et moi on est revenue passer l'été ici et pour inaugurer sa on va faaaiiiiiree... Mabel sortit son invitation de son sac. UNE FETE ! Pour se soir !

-Oh ouais ! Est Marius est à Gravity Falls en se moment est-se qu'il peut venir ?

-BIEN EVIDEMENT !

-Chouette !

-Bon tu vient ? On va chercher Candy pour l'invitation.

-D'accord laisse moi juste me préparer.

En attendant Dipper était arriver au Mistery Shack.

-Oncle Stan ?

-Qu'est se que tu fait là moucheron t'es pas avec ta sœur ?

-Si si mais j'ai une question. Tu sait où habite Pacifica Nothwest ?

-Mmh je crois bien qu'elle habite dans le centre ville maintenant. Tu vois la grande maison blanche ?

-Ouais. Répondit Dipper

-Et bas c'est là qu'ils vivent. Ils sont peut-être plus aussi riche qu'avant mais ils ont toujours de quoi avoir un minimum de luxe

-Ah. Merci oncle Stan

-De rien moucheron.

Puis Dipper reparti en direction de la maison de Candy. Mabel avait déjà du en finir avec Grenda. Quand il arriva devant la maison de Candy Mabel n'était pas encore là.

-Dipper ? Fit une voix féminine

Dipper se retourna et vit Candy

-Oh ! Salut Candy euh... SURPRISE !

-Qu'est se que tu fait là ? Mabel est ici ?

-Alors : On est là pour l'Été et oui Mabel est ici.

-GENIAL !

-On a juste à attendre qu'elle revienne de chez Grenda.

-Pourquoi elle était chez Grenda ?

-Et bien pour lui annoncer notre venue et aussi pour une surprise.

-Laquelle ?

-Bah Mabel veut l'annoncer elle même alors faut attendre qu'elle arrive.

-D'accord.

Puis ils s'assoient tout les deux sur les escaliers devant la portent d'entrée. Ils se mirent a discuter pendant cinq minutes environ puis Mabel et Grenda se fit apparaître.

-CANDY ! Cria Mabel en courant vers elle

-MABEL ! Cria Candy en courant vers elle

Puis elles se prirent dans leur bras

-Alors c'est quoi cette surprise dont me parlais ton frère ?

-C'eeessst... Mabel sortit une invitation de son sac. UNE FETE ! Pour se soir !

-Ouais cool ! Faudra juste que je me change puis sa sera bon pour moi!

-Cool ! Au fait Dipper c'est bon tu sais où habite Pacifica ?

-Ouais là grande maison blanche dans le centre ville. Répondit Dipper

-Ok on ira apr...

Grenda la coupa

-Pacifica est invité ?!

-Bah oui pourquoi ? Répondit Mabel

-Ta oublié qui était Pacifica ? La peste du village qui se croit toujours meilleur que les autres. Celle qui à passé ses vacances de l'année dernière à vous ridiculiser toi et ton frère. Fit Grenda

-Héé ! Pacifica n'est pas comme sa au fond d'elle. D'ailleurs elle à changer depuis la dernière fois. Répondit Dipper

-Oui c'est vrai. Puis elle nous a même inviter à sa fête la dernière fois. Fit Mabel

-Seulement parce que ton frère la aider après. Fit Candy

-Oui c'est vrai mais je sais qu'elle n'est plus la Pacifica que vous avez connu. Répondit Mabel

-Pffff si tu le dit. Fit Grenda. Maintenant excuser moi mais je doit me préparer. Puis Grenda retourna chez elle

-Oui moi aussi. Fit Candy. Puis elle rentra chez elle

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle l'ont pas bien prit. Fit Dipper

-Mouais. Je te l'avait dit. Mais bon sa leur passera. Aller vient on va chercher Pacifica et tout les autre inviter de notre liste.

-Ok. Répondit Dipper

Après tout il était maintenant 17h les jumeaux devait se dépêcher si il voulait que tout le monde soit invité. Alors il prit la route qui mena au centre ville pour aller faire la surprise à Pacifica.


	5. Chapter 5 : Invitations (part2)

Chapitre 5 : Invitations (part.2)

Sûr le chemin de la maison de Pacifica, les jumeaux croisa les habitants de Gravity Falls comme :

Le vieux McCroquette, Robie, la bande à Wendy, Gideon et plein d'autres personnes.

Mabel à donné une invitation à tout le monde même à Robie et Gideon.

-Bizarre personne nous a oublié on dirait. Tout le monde se rappelle de nous. Je veux dire : Robie, Gideon, le vieux McCroquette je comprend mais tout les autres habitants c'est bizarre nan ? Fit Dipper

-Bah on a sauvé Gravity Falls et tout le monde était venu pour notre anniversaire alors c'est difficile de nous oublier après sa je pense. Répondit Mabel

-Mouais tu doit avoir raison.

-Bien-sur que j'ai raison ! Fit Mabel en ricanant

Dipper se contenta de lever les yeux au ciels

La maison de Pacifica était immense pour une maison de centre ville. Oncle Stan avait raison ils ont toujours les moyens pour un minimum de luxe se dit Dipper.

-Bon aller on son...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Ta entendu ? Demanda Mabel

Il ne répondit pas il se contenta de rentrer dans la maison

-PACIFICA !?

-DIPPER ?! VIENS VITE DANS LA CUISINE JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Dipper courra jusqu'à la cuisine.

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! TOUT VA B... Sérieusement Pacifica ?

-QUOI ?! AIDE MOI !

Mabel arriva juste après.

-C'est bon Mabel y a rien à craindre.

-Oh ils sont cro-mignons.

Pacifica était debout sur une chaise de la cuisine avec un ballet dans les mains entrain d'essayer d'écraser les cafards. Dipper lui pris le ballet repoussa tout les cafards jusqu'à dehors.

-C'est bon mystère résolu.

-Pffff... j'aurais pu le faire toute seule. Réponda Pacifica

-Mais oui bien-sur. Fit Dipper avec un air ironique

-Bon et qu'est se que vous faites ic...

-SURPRISE ! Cria Mabel. On est revenue pour les vacances d'Été ! On ta manqué ?

-Pfff tu parle j'avais même pas remarqué votre absence. Répondit Pacifica

-On va dire que c'est ta manière de dire oui. Fit Mabel

-Et ils sont où tes parent ? Demanda Dipper

-Parti en voyage de quelques jours. Le majordome et le cuisinier sont les seuls présent. On est peut-être plus aussi riche qu'avant mais on à toujours assez pour un...

-...Minimum de luxe. Ont sais. Fit Dipper. Bon bah en tout cas t'es invité pour fêter notre arrivé au Mistery Shack.

-Pfff y aura de quoi danser ?

-Oui bien-sur ! Répondit Mabel

-Bah je serais peut-être là alors.

-COOL ! Fit Mabel

-Bon nous ont dois encore aider les autres.

Puis les jumeaux s'en allèrent sans laisser Pacifica répondre.

-Stupide Mabel et stupide Dipper. Bien-sûr qu'ils m'ont manquer se sont sûrement les seuls véritables amis que j'ai jamais eu et puis bien-sûr que je vais aller à leur fête. Sa fait tellement longtemps que je les ais pas vu ! Fit Pacifica avec un sourire. Bon faut que je me prépare.

Quand ils arriva aux Mistery Shack tout était prêt il ne manquais plus que les invités mais ils devaient arriver à 20h et il n'était que 18h.

-Sa nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. Fit Mabel

-Ta raison ma petite chérie. Répondit oncle Stan

Puis ils montèrent tout les deux à l'étage. Dipper lui se contenta de descendre au sous sol pour aller voir oncle Ford.

-Tu a fini ta préparation oncle Ford ?

-Oui !

-Est-ce que je peut enfin voir ?

-Si tu veux mais je ne t'expliquerait pas son utilité. Parce-que c'est la...

-...Surprise je sais oncle Ford

Ford lui sourit puis lui tendis le bol contenant la mixture.

-Sa fait toujours des vibrations. Fit Dipper

-C'est parfaitement normal. Répondit Ford. Mais t'es pas sensé te préparer pour la fête de se soir toi ?

-Bah j'ai pas grand chose de différent à me mettre alors...

-C'est pas une raison tu sais.

-Bah quoi qu'est se qu'elle a ma tenue ?

Dipper avait un gilet gris qui couvrait un T-shirt blanc (sauf au niveau du cou), un jeans et le chapeau de Wendy. Elle lui avait donné lors de leur départ à l'été dernier.

-Rien du tout. Répondit Ford. Mais pour une occasion il faut se changer. Regarde Mabel elle n'a que des pulls au multiple couleur avec des motifs mignons et pourtant elle se change toutes les heures au moins.

-Mmm... Je crois que ta raison.

Puis Dipper remonta pour aller se changer.

Quand les jumeaux et oncle Stan redescendit ils était tous préparer pour la fête de se soir y compris Dipper

Mabel avait mis un pull multicolore avec un motif de cochon, une jupe rose, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cercle et un ruban de cheveux du même rose que sa jupe.

Stan lui avait une chemise blanche, un pantalon rouge et une élégante cravate

Quant à Dipper il avait un T-shirt rouge, un jeans, un nœud papillon et il était bien coiffé.

-Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas grand-chose de différent à mettre oncle Ford. Fit Dipper

-Peut-être mais au moins tu t'es changer.

Il était 19h45 quand tout le monde entama les dernières préparation : gâteaux apéritif, ballons gonflable et de quoi danser.

Quand tout était prêt il était 20h pile il ne manquais plus que les invités.


	6. Chapter 6 : La fête

Chapitre 6 : La fête

Tout le personnel du Mistery Shack attendait dans la pièce principal que les premiers invités débarques. Pour l'occasion elle a été vidé entièrement : seul une piste de danse, des tables avec posé dessus de quoi grignoter, des décorations et l'équipement DJ de Mousse régnait dans la pièce.

Quand la sonnette retentit pour la première fois c'était Grenda, Marius et Candy qui se trouvaient devant la porte (cependant elle n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir se réconciliés avec Mabel)

-Aller les filles vous aller pas me faire la tête le jour de mon arrivé. Fit Mabel

-Tu à inviter Pacifica, Mabel. Tu sais qu'elle nous détestent et qu'ont la détestent. Fit Grenda

-Mais... à mon niveau c'est devenue une amie.

-Peux-être mais pas à notre niveaux.

Puis Grenda et Candy parirent de leur côté très vite tout les autres invités arriva : D'abord Gideon avec une rose dans les mains qui tendit à Mabel en disant :

-Cette rose est pour toi ma bien-aimé

-Ah... Euh... Me... Merci Gideon. Répondit Mabel avec un air gêner.

-Oh mais de-rien.

Puis il s'en alla

-Beurk ! Fit Mabel en lâchant la rose

Dipper se mit à ricaner

-Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Puis elle le poussa

-D'accord, d'accord j'arrête.

Ensuite Robbie qui était accompagné de Tambry en disant :

-Vous faites pas d'idée les nains si je suis venus c'est seulement pour passer du temps avec mes potes et parce-que c'est la seule fête organiser dans le coins.

-Mais bien-sûr, bien-sûr. Fit Mabel

Puis Mabel fit à Dipper :

-S'il te plaît Dipper tu peux accueillir les invités sans moi ? Je dois absolument parler à Candy et Grenda.

-Mais ces gens sont venus pour nous voir sa serait bien que tu sois là.

-S'il te plaît !

-*Soupir* D'accord.

-Merci ! Puis elle courut en direction de ses deux amis.

Le vieux McCroquette fut le suivant :

-Salut les jeunes !

-Bonsoir Mr McCroquette. Fit Dipper

Ensuite toute les personnes à qui Mabel a donné des invitations arriva comme : le maire, la bande à Wendy, le groupe de bikers, Tobby le journaliste ect.

DING-DONG !

-Peux-être que c'est Pacifica. Fit Dipper

-MAIS QU'EST SE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUS LA ?! Fit Dipper

-Bah on a entendu parler de votre retour et d'une fête alors on est venus sa dérange pas j'espère ?Fit Poil-au-mentor le Manotaur. Il était accompagné du multi-ourse, de quelque gnomes et deux ou trois liliputiens.

-Nan, nan c'est bon. Essayer de ne pas mettre trop de bazar. Fit Dipper

-Merci. Puis ils rentrèrent dans le Mistery Shack

Ensuite un autre invités surprise débarqua

-Bonso... Mr Trembley ? Fit Dipper

-En chair et en os. Puis il s'arracha son pantalon

-Mais comment vous avez été mis au courant pour notre fête ?

Trembley s'agenouilla devant lui et fit :

-Il faut que tu sache Donald.

-Euh... Moi c'est Dipper

-Peux importe sache qu'en tant que président ou du-moins ex-président des États-Unis je suis au courant de tout se qui se passe dans se pays.

-Bon... et bien entrer.

-Merci Richard

-Moi c'est... laisser tomber

Puis Trembley rentra dans la pièce.

DING-DONG !

-Cette fois sa doit être Pacifica

Quand Dipper ouvrit la porte Blendin se fit apparaître

-Salut.

-Qu'est se que tu fait là ?

-Bah je suis venus pour la fête.

-Et comment ta été mis au courant ?

-Bah j'ai vu dans vos dossier temporelle une fête de votre retour à Gravity Falls et comme j'ai rien à faire je me suis dit : '' Pourquoi pas ''.

-D'accord mais c'est quoi cette histoire de dossier temporelle au juste ?

-Confidentielle mais pour quand même te faire un résumer se sont des dossiers où votre vie entière est stocké. Bien évidemment aucun membre des anomalies temporelles n'a le droit de modifier le futur, présent ou passé de quiconque.

-Ok... Sa fait un peux peur quand on y pense.

-Je peux entrer sinon ?

-Oui, oui.

Il était un peux-plus de 20h30 et Pacifica n'était pas là Dipper en conclut qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement pas. Après tout c'était une fille avec des parents beaucoup mieux placé que eux dans la société de se monde : alors pourquoi viendrait-elle à leur fête ? Se dit Dipper

NAN !

Pacifica était devenue une amie et même si elle ne viendrait pas à leur fête plus jamais elle ne penserait sa. Bon c'est vrai elle à été un peux dure à leur retour mais la connaissant c'était pour éviter de montrer sa joie de nous revoir. C'est sa manière d'être. En pensant ça Dipper fit réapparaître un sourire sur son visage.

DING-DONG !

Quand Dipper ouvrit la porte une jeune fille avec d'élégants cheveux blonds portant une robe couleur pomme, des boucles d'oreilles et un collier en forme de pierre précieuse de couleur cyan qui brille de mille feu.

-Salut Dipper.

-PACIFICA ! J'ai cru que tu n'allait pas venir.

-J'ai mis du temps à me préparer et à te trouver sa. Pacifica montra à Dipper un costume noir avec un nœud papillon.

-Je me doutais que tu n'aurais rien à mettre alors j'ai rapporté sa.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme qu'elle que chose de gentil ou comme qu'elle que chose qui signifie que j'ai un mauvais goût vestimentaire

-LES DEUX !

-D'accord...

Pendant que Dipper se changea Mabel était encore entrain d'essayer de se réconcilier avec Grenda et Candy mais comme elle n'eus aucun résultat elle alla voir Pacifica pour lui demander un service

-Pacifica ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Fit Mabel

-Mouais c'est pas trop mal pour une fête dans un tel taudis. Bon c'est pas aussi bien que mes fêtes mais c'est quand-même pas mal.

-Ouais... Bon écoute j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Et qu'est se que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin que tu t'excuse au près de Grenda et Candy.

-Je les ais même pas vu aujourd'hui, j'ai rien pu leur faire.

-Je ne te parle pas d'aujourd'hui mais depuis que vous vous connaissez. Tu n'a pas arrêter de les ridiculiser, de les rabaisser et de te moquer d'elles alors maintenant que toi et moi on passé de rival à … copine-rival j'aimerais que tu t'excuse auprès d'elles.

*Soupir * -D'accord mais c'est seulement pour que tu me laisse tranquille

Pacifica se dirigea vers elles mais quand elle arriva à leur niveau Grenda et Candy fit semblant de ne pas la voir.

*Soupir* -Les filles je suis venus pour... vous demander pardon pour tout se que je vous ai fait subir depuis qu'on se connaît et toute les humiliations que je vous ai fait endurer.

Grenda et Candy se retourna et vit Pacifica entrain de faire ses excuses

-Tu est sérieuse ? Tu t'excuse pour de vrai ? Fit Candy

-Et bien disons que c'est plutôt Mab...

Pacifica n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que Grenda la fasse tournoyer et que Candy se jettent sur elles.

-OUAIS VOUS ETES DEVENUES AMIES ! Fit Mabel en se jetant sur elles à son tour

-On va pouvoir faire plein de soirée pyjama et parler de beau garçon. Fit Candy

-Oui enfin n'abusons rien. Fit Pacifica en se dégagent des bras de Grenda

-Aller allons danser ! Cria Mabel

Puis les filles allas danser en laissant Pacifica seul dans ses pensés : elle se disait que peux être Mabel avait raison, peux être que Grenda et Candy pouvait être ses amis puisque après tout pourquoi pas ? Puis elle se mit à sourire.

-Alors ? Est se que c'est bien ? Fit Dipper

-Pfff... t'a pas appris à faire un nœud papillon depuis la dernière fois ? Répondit Pacifica avec un air et un sourire taquin

-Hey ! Te moque pas de moi !

-Ça va, ça va laisse moi t'aider. Fit Pacifica en ricanant

Une fois que Pacifica avait fini le nœud papillon Mabel, Grenda et Candy arriva en disant :

-Vous venez ou pas ? On est là pour faire la fête pas pour rester tranquillement à papoter. On est là pour se goinfrer de biscuits apéritifs et danser toute la soirée ! Fit Mabel

-Ta raison Mabel on arrive. Fit Pacifica

Puis tout le monde allas sur la piste de danse. Tout le monde était satisfait de cette soirée : Mabel avait réussi à se réconcilier avec ses amis et même à faire en sorte que Pacifica et elles deviennent copines, Pacifica passais vraiment un bon moment même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, Mousse a enfin réussi à se repérer sur sa table de DJ, oncle Stan et oncle Ford sont juste he ureux de voir les jumeaux et Wendy d'être à une fête tout simplement. Quant à Dipper il était tout simplement content de revoir tout le monde.

-Au fait oncle Ford c'est quoi la surprise avec le lait des vaches à cercles ?

-Et bien je l'ai fait sécher et regarde. Oncle Ford montra le bol où il y avait précédemment le lait. Sauf que le lait n'était plus présent : à la place un tas de paillette multicolore était présente.

-OUAH ! Comment c'est possible ?

-Et bien le lait des vache à cercles a des propriétés spécifiques et des molécules qui...

Mabel se mit à pousser Dipper

-OUAH ! C'EST TROP BEAU !C'EST QUOI ?

-Et bien c'est ma surprise mais maintenant je pense que je peux vous expliquer son utilités : par rapport à se qu'on peut penser les paillettes ne sont pas utilisés pour décorer mais plutôt pour la magie qu'elle possède.

-De la magie ? Quel genre de magie ? Demanda Dipper

-On peut quand-même l'utiliser en tant que décorations nan ?

-Toute sortes de magie Dipper et non désolée Mabel mais non.

-Ooohh. Fit Mabel avec un air déçu

-Mais j'aimerais vous laisser découvrir ces capacités par vous mêmes. C'est pourquoi vous devez les garder en permanence sur vous.

-D'accord oncle Ford. Je vais la mettre quelque pars. Fit Dipper en prenant le bol de paillettes

Puis le temps passa et la soirée arriva à son terme. Tout le monde rentra chez soi. Pacifica était entrain de se préparer. Grenda et Candy était les seules à ne pas être partis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là les filles ? Vous êtes pas censés être par... OH NAN PAS SA ! Fit Dipper

-ET SI ! SOIREE PYJAMA ! Fit Mabel, Grenda et Candy en cœur.

-Bon bah moi je vais y aller. Fit Pacifica avec un air craintif.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller Pacifica ? Tu reste avec nous ! Fit Mabel

-QUOI ?!

-Maintenant que tu est une de nos copine tu va devoir faire nos soirées pyjama avec nous. Répondit Candy

-Je... je suis pas sûr que... que se soit une bonne idée. Fit Pacifica

-MAIS SI ! SA VA ETRE GENIAL ! Fit Grenda en poussant Pacifica jusqu'au escaliers.

-Nan, nan, nan !

-De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix. Fit Mabel

Puis les filles montèrent en haut pour aller faire leur soirée pyjama. Dipper montait avec elles : il avait envie de voir comment allais s'en sortir Pacifica face aux trio de filles déchaînes.

La soirée pyjama à durée 2h30 environ avant que Mabel, Grenda et Candy s'endorment. Pacifica était entrain de brosser ses cheveux. Quand elle retourna dans leur chambres Dipper était entrain de résoudre des énigmes sur son livre de mystères.

-Bon et bah bonne nuit Dipper.

-Bonne nuit Pacifica.

Après un cours instant Pacifica ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Vous m'avez manquer.

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne l'assumerait jamais devant Mabel et c'est pour ça que je ne vous l'ais pas dit quand on c'est vu tout-à l'heure mais... vous m'avez manquer.

Dipper se mit à ricaner

-Tu sais t'était pas obliger de me le dire. Avec Mabel on l'avait compris. Ont sais comment tu-est et ont avait deviné que tu voulais pas vraiment nous le dire en face mais... toi aussi tu nous à manquer.

Puis Dipper afficha un sourire sur son visage.

-Bon aller bonne nuit. Puis Dipper s'allongea dans sont lit pour rejoindre le monde des rêves

-Bonne nuit Dipper. Puis Pacifica s'endormit à son tour


	7. Chapter 7 : Mauvais rêve

Chapitre 7 : Mauvais rêve

Il fessait tout noir. Dipper n'était pas rassurer mais il avait compris qu'il devait sûrement rêver. Une lumière se fit apparaître comme si il était dans un tunnel. Il se dirigea vers elle mais il chuta dans une flaque d'eau. Il tenta de se relever mais il remarqua que son reflet avait un truc bizarre : les yeux de Bill !

-Bill !

-Salut Pinetree !

Puis il sortit des yeux de Dipper pour apparaître devant lui

-Sa fait longtemps !

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? NAN ! Tout sa n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Comme dans le bus tout-à-l'heure !

-Peux-être bien que oui ou peux-être bien que nan ! Dans tout les cas on va rester ensemble pour un moment ! Vos scientifiques s'imagine qu'un rêve ne dure pas plus de 15sec mais se qu'ils ignorent c'est que les 15secs sont seulement la partie qu'ont retient !

-Et qu'est se que tu fait dans ma tête ?

-Moi ?! Rien du tout ! Comme tu l'a dit si sa se trouve tu est juste entrain de vivre un mauvais rêve ! Et moi je suis là par le simple fruit de ton imagination ! Tient pour te le prouver...

Bill claqua des doigts et la pièce se changea en un énorme châteaux gonflable

-Je ne suis pas Mabel ! Et puis c'est toi qui à claquer des doigts !

-Et ça c'est de ma faute peux-être ! Fit Bill en pointant du doigt derrière Dipper

-De quoi ? Quand Dipper regarda derrière lui, les trois journaux d'oncle Ford était empiler les uns sur les autres.

-Alors on est vraiment dans un rêve. Fit Dipper en prenant les journaux avec un air déprimer

-Bah ta un nouveaux journal maintenant ! Tu sais celui avec l'arbre à pain dessus !

-Quoi ? Mais comme... on est dans un rêve.

-Exactement ! Tu commence à comprendre ! Bon à part tout sa je suis venu te dire que vous m'aviez pas vaincu et que mon esprit est toujours vivant !

-QUOI ?!

-QUOI !?

-QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?!

-J'EN SAIS RIEN PUISQUE C'EST UN REVE ! TOUT SE QUE JE DIT OU FAIT EST L'OEUVRE DE TON IMAGINATION !

-Raah mais quand sa va s'arrêter !

-Et bien justement...

La pièce se mit à tourner sur elle même de plus en plus vite.

-3...2...1... bye-bye ! Fit Bill en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

Quand la pièce s'arrêta de tourner, il fessait tout noir encore !


End file.
